Chromatic Demons (Chromos Demos)
This is a sub class of the demon. This type of demons falls under a different listing because of the ways they are able to be killed. Creation The first mistaken supernova that the gods had made when crafting the stars erupted the beings called Chromatic Demons. In the rays of this chance to bring life to the stars that erupted the race and send them out in a vast ray of colors. Each being was attributed to their color. They are only allowed to be of that color. They are formed from the breeding of two chromatic demons or they are formed by some burst of color that happens somewhere. Because they were born in space, drowning and need of oxygen does not apply to them. They also are not affected by lack of heat and heat. They do live of colors and colors alone. Other Information Chromos can breed with others, known to carry the trait of color stealing. Color Stealing. - An object will lose its pigments, changing it to a grey. Those that eat grey that has already been robbed of its color will remove that object from existence. Natural colors of an object, creature or being is being taken, it will affect plants as a whole. they will wither and die. For many, if the color is not available they will either get sick, sluggish, or pass out. To long of the exposure is death. Color stealing is permanent. The color they need is very dominant. Green needs green, so their eyes are green, their hair has a shimmer of green their true form is a green form. Half breeds will need to breathe, the non breathing and non weathering traits are only affected to full breeds. Half breeds can still rob colors but not to the affect that others may, they do not feel that much weaker in the aspects of night and day. Lacking that color around the chromos demon will make that character feel ill. Their body will convulse and they will feel sick. AKA: Dealer in the winter time in the forest, there is no green so he feels ill till he gets near holly and pine. They are magically inclined beings, they need not air to live and can exist in the depths of the ocean to the emptiness of space. Ways to die? They can be killed from everything but old age. They can easily be killed by being given the wrong color. They are creatures of light and the spectra of color blends. They are weaker during the night. More fueled by the rays of the sun. Their powers and forms during the night are broken down to human standards. Light creates the colors, with out it they will die. Simple death for a Chromos demon is to place them in a dark pit with no light. They will starve if they cannot create it, starvation takes a long time at least a month. Current colors. Red - The Red Green - The Dealer Blue - Walt ???? - The Giver Pink - Markata Silver - Wynne Gold - Talek Aquamarine - Isatomephi Purple - Nekoda Category:Races